wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand Up Week
Stand Up Week is a Wiki Channel event that is taking place during October which is also anti-bullying month. Overview It's time to Stand Up! This week is set help people stand up and be aware of different kinds of bullying! Wiki Channel recruits some of its top stars to help out! Each night a different set of Wiki Channel stars and artists are set to host! Throughout the week, bully themed episodes of your favorite Wiki Channel shows will be shown. Along with a huge recap on Sunday! Schedule Sunday, October 5 The What's Up With...cast (Dani Wilkins ,Josh Andrews Jr.,& Olivia Staton) introduces Stand Up Week along with the premiere of Lisha Jane's Only You Can Be You music video. The What's Up With...cast also does a segment on embracing your uniqueness. Monday, October 6 Crystal Diane (NOT Another Happily Ever After) and Joseph Brandon (James in Hollywood) host the night along with the premiere of a new James in Hollywood episode. *'8pm- "Stand Up in Hollywood"' **James gets casted in a commercial about bullying, but doesn't agree with the message the commercial is giving (to just ignore bullying and it will go away). James has to decide between going with what his acting agency and the commercial wants or stating the truth of what he believes in. As a reseult him, Rebecca, and his mom crash the commercial telling people it's okay to find an adult and speak up. Marianne and Thomas try to raise money at a fund raiser, but use rigged games, which they later realize isn't fair to the children. *''Segment: Wiki Channel stars show you how you can embracing being you. Tuesday, October 7 The Miss Good Girl cast (Spencer Raye Jackson , Dymond King ,Tyler Weston, Terri-Ava Jetso , Oliver West , Jessica Willows ,& De'Andre Chase III) host the night accompanied by a new episode of Miss Good Girl. Also ILY debuts their music video for their Stand Up song, Rise *'8pm- "Miss Cyberbullying Girl"' **After Miss Good Girl is attacked and hacked, by a gossip blogger who is publicly announcing the names of the people who write in to Miss Good Girl, and embarrassing them, Miranda gets the entire class to stand up to a nasty mean girl and her gossip blog. The victim learns that just because someone seems like they dont care about insults doesn't mean it can't hurt them. This is learned after Callie is made fun of on the website and stops coming to school for a few days. Even though Callie and Miranda aren't the best of friends, Miranda and Miya go to her house and make sure she's okay. *''Segment: MGG Cast release their segment about Staying True to Friends. Wednesday, October 8 Luke and Lauren stars, Shelly Yanes and Marcus McCloud host the night which is also accompained by a new episode of Luke & Lauren. *'8pm- "Cafe & Coffee"' **'When a new coffee shop/cafe named the "The Waterfall Cafe" opens up downtown, everyone in town gets addicted to it, becuase of the nice girl name Olivia (Julia Harkens) that runs it. The book informs the kids that everything is not what is seems with Olivia, which makes them try to snoop around and find out what's going on, this becomes hard when she is nice and compliments Lauren on her writing, Luke on his soccer skills, Sasha on her outfits, and Riley on his sketches. During soccer practice Luke gets hit in the head with a ball, when he wakes up, Luke then starts to believe she is brainwashing everyone through the coffee drinks and such, and runs away becauseof his friends trying to attack him. Right before Olivia tells everyone to get him, he screams and he suddenly wakes up again and it was all a dream, and Olivia is just a nice perky girl. Meanwhile, Riley is being blocked from going into his favorite comic book store by a bully and keeps avoiding him, until he finally decides to stand up for himself and speak out. *''Segment:'' Both stars also have a segment on how to stand up with debuts that night. Thursday, October 9 Wiki Records pop duo and Wiki Channel stars, Lilly Marsh (James in Hollywood) & Abby Williams (Life With Twins), better known as Lilly & Abby host the night being accompained by a new episode of the animated hit show, High School Story. Lilly & Abby debut their music video for their Stand Up song. *'8pm- "Hope's Story"' **'When Julian's younger sister, Hope, goes missing, Julian and his family get very worried and Julian enlists his friends', Autumn and Wes', help to find her. Eventually, the group finds her hiding out in an ally but they are surprised to find out that Hope ran away because she is being severely cyberbullied online. Julian immediately wants to take physical action against Hope's bully but Autumn instead suggests that the gang go to the school's new Cybersmile Foundation where they can found out how to deal with cyberbullying. However, the three have trouble convincing Hope that getting help is the right thing to do. Meanwhile, Payton and Nishan start a "Save the Whales" campaign but they are cast off and even made fun of by many students including the cheerleaders and even Sakura. Payton and Nishan soon realize that how they are being treated is a form of bullying and even though some people take the situation lightly, their actions could have a huge impact. After learning this, Payton and Nishan decide to put on an act to show their peers that even the simplest bullying can be bad. *''Segment: Lilly takes over the segment telling her bullying story and she overcame it. Friday, October 10 Chesney Ramirez & Alexander Franks from the hit movie East Meets West along with Kitty Couture star, Lisha Jane host the night along with accompainment of a new episode of Kitty Couture. *'8pm- "Staying True Blues"' **' Val designs a dress for Kitty Couture to be modeled and critiqued by a designer, but when the designer wants to put it on the runway, Val/Kitty get very excited for a chance to see one of her dresses on the runway, until the designer wants to add changes that take away from Val/Kitty's original design. Val now questions wheather she should change who she is to fit in or stay true to herself. Tyler is being bullied by an older kid at school, Rico and Antonio try to help him, but he tells them it's to embarrassing for them to fight his battles for him. Antonio scares the kid at first, but now Tyler feels that Antonio stooped to his level. Now Antonio, and Aunt Shelly try to find a way to help Tyler from getting bullied without letting the kids at school they're helping. Tyler and Rico towards the end finds out why the kid is bullying and learn that being mean to someone just because they're being mean to you makes you just as bad as them. Saturday, October 11 Wiki Records' Blonde which features Wiki Channel star, Tristan Conti (NOT Another Happily Ever After, Life With Twins) host the night along with the accompainment of a new episode of Life With Twins. *'''8pm-"TBA" **Taylor decides to start working with an anti-bullying organization for her communtiy service hours and after she reads some of the stories that some kids went through, she realizes how bad bullying can be. This opens up Taylor's eyes to society and she sees that bullying needs to be addressed more at her school so she enlists the help of Brody, Ray, and Naomi to help her get a bullying support club passed by the Board of Ed. Sunday, October 12 A major recap of the entire week hosted by every host of Stand Up Week. They all sum up the week and catch viewers up if they miss anything. Category:Events Category:Wiki Channel